


The beginings

by ReikoNatsume



Series: Bad Sans Poly: mess of one-shots and drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sex repulsed Horror, a lot of confused crying, soft, starts of the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume
Summary: How the poly was formed, one of the shorts for the first part of the series.
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Bad Sans Poly: mess of one-shots and drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054565
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	The beginings

Horror was the newest member alongside with Cross who joined mere two weeks after him. It took them some time to get used to how things work, especially the difference in and outside of the castle. Outside Nightmare would be cold, commanding, a Boss you don’t disobey, or you will die, not by his hand though, never by his hand which he showed in the castle when he would show his true face, how he fretted over them, healed them, made sure they were alright and trained them so they could work better. Other thing no one knew about was the relationship the guardian of negativity has with Killer and Dust. What made Horror and probably Cross, but who knows what is going on in his head, confused was the flirting and tender gestures from the three towards them. They would get gifts, some lingering touches, nice words, compliments... it all made Horror’s head spin. Cross talked with Horror about it, also getting confused and decided to confront Nightmare about it. It was yesterday and Horror didn’t see Cross since then. 

He was making breakfast for everyone lost in his thoughts until Killer and Dust came into the kitchen snickering only for Nightmare and a blushing Cross to follow. Horror took a closer look at the youngest skeleton and realized the blush was the least obvious sign something happened, the more obvious were the bites and hickeys all over his neck. It made some confused emotions to roll in his soul, but he ignored it all for now in favor of serving everyone breakfast, warmth returning to his soul when they complimented his cooking as always. After breakfast though his anxiety spiked again when he was told to come sit in the living room with everyone instead of cleaning after breakfast. 

He sat on the couch with Dust and Killer on his left and Cross on his right with Nightmare standing in front of them “Yesterday it came to my attention that you and Cross were confused about our intentions towards you two. While I already explained the situation to Cross, you still don’t know... Well, we are interested in you romantically and want to be involved with you. We all agreed on this there’s no fear of betrayal, we all trust and care for one another and want you to join us in this relationship.” Horror listened to it with shock and rising happiness, but then he remembered Cross’s neck and dread washed over him, his soul squeezing painfully. ‘They want to be with me? But they probably want sex too, but I can’t, not that. What if they hate me for it? Will they still want to be with me when I tell them? They will think I'm weird, not normal, that I don’t love them.’ he thought panicked until he flinched as someone took his hands gently “Hush Horror, just breathe, it’s alright.” Nightmare said softly, making Horror realize he was hyperventilating. The panicking skeleton after a few tries took a deep breath, trying to calm down “That’s it, just breathe.” Horror finally regained his breath only to lose it as he started sobbing overwhelmed with conflicting emotions “What’s wrong? You were happy and then panicked. Is something wrong?” Horror nodded and spluttered through his sobs “You can’t be with me, you can’t love me... I can’t... I can’t love you how you want... You will hate me when you know how wrong I am...” Nightmare took Horror’s hands up and kissed his knuckles “Hush, you are not wrong, you are perfect the way you are, and we will love you no matter what.” Horror looked at Nightmare through tears seeing the gentle expression on his face, he then looked at Cross who was blushing and nodding. His eyes then went to his other side to look at the other two “Of course we will, everyone shows their love differently, no one said you can’t show it some other ways than we, as long as you will still accept our love.” Dust said calmly and Killer nodded with luscious grin Horror sobbed again at it “I can’t... I can’t accept it... I... sex... it... I hate it, can’t stand it... I’m” Nightmare hugged him and rubbed the edges of his head wound gently “You are sex repulsed.” Horror tensed when after those words Nightmare kissed his forehead gently “And it’s alright, you don’t need sex to share love. We love you still.” Horror shook in Nightmare’s arms and hugged back wailing loudly, the weight in his soul being lifted especially when he felt others surround him and hug him as well. 

A few hours later they all were cuddled in front of TV with mugs of hot chocolate watching a movie with Horror being pampered with nuzzles and soft kisses. He was quiet as he let the feelings wash over him, warm him from the inside. He was still stunned they accepted him despite him being sex repulsed, but it certainly filled him with more love than he had L.V.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to propose things you want me to write for them in the comments. Can be anything, if I don't feel comfortable with something I will tell you. But overall thanks for reading my brain-vomit


End file.
